Bombones
by Brychat
Summary: Al colocar el chocolate en su boca, éste se deshizo como el agua, el sabor amargo se mezclaba perfectamente con la frutilla. todo parecía bien.


Jojojo y desde las profundidades del inframundo llegó ella. Es un fantasma, un cadáver mal oliente, don sata? No, no. Sólo es ella, desaparecida en acción xD

Cómo pasa el tiempo loco? Hace rato que no subía nada a la pagina, y a penas me alcanza el tiempo para leer algo... pero ya estoy retomando mi ritmo normal. Y espero retomar todas esas historias que dejé inconclusas y hasta he pensado en publicar otras más jojo

Así que ya no me perderé por tanto tiempo. Si es que no estoy escribiendo, verán unos de mis comentarios Fail por ahí xDD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**: Bryan x Yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬) además con takao aoki tenemos nuestras diferencias.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' **BOMBONES** ¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

**BY**

**BRYCHAT**

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

-¡Auch!- gritó dolorosamente sosteniéndose la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Parezco bien?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Pues... –observó detalladamente a la persona que estaba bajo él.

-Olvídalo.- dijo- Te importaría salir, o esperas una invitación.- agregó al ver que su amante no hacía nada.

-Ya voy.

-¡Auch!- gritó nuevamente- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- golpeó el hombro de su compañero.

-Olvidé lo delicada que eras.- sonrió divertido por la expresión de dolor y ofuscación de su novio. Después de unos movimientos más y otros tantos reproches, dejó en paz al convaleciente chico que no paraba de lamentarse- ¿Estás bien Yuriy?- volvió a preguntar.

-Me duele la espalda... ¡Ay!- se quejó cuando intentó incorporarse.

-Será mejor que descanses.

-¿A caso estás loco Bryan? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-En esas condiciones lo dudo mucho.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Todo es tu culpa.-apuntó al pelilavanda- Eres muy brusco.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- Nada te costaba decir algo, pero como sólo gemías y gritabas.

-Gritaba de dolor.- el color de sus mejillas combinó con su cabello.

-Si tú lo dices.- rodó los ojos para luego mirar al pelirrojo sobre la cama, sintió un poco de lastima por él, pues no por nada eran novios hacia 3 años. Sí, así es, 3 maravillosos, y quizás algo tortuosos, años.

Se hizo un silencio eterno. Bryan no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían terminado siendo novios, tal vez la falta de afecto los hizo confundir sentimientos, mezclando emociones desconocidas para ellos-y mucho más para él- aprendiendo términos y palabras nuevas, los golpes se transformaron en caricias y besos de mariposa, sin embargo aún les falta un largo viaje por recorrer. No sabían todos los secretos del amor y Bryan estaba 'feliz' de poder recorrer ese camino junto con la persona que más amaba, pues ahora podía afirmar que esas sensaciones que lo recorrían de pies a cabezas, no sólo eran hormonas haciendo su trabajo, sino que su significado era mucho más profundo, él creía que era amor.

Ambos salieron de su mutismo gracias al sonido del teléfono.

-¿Alo?- respondió desde la sala de estar.

-Bryan, necesito hablar con Yuriy ahora.

El pelilavanda miró a su novio. Éste intentaba levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Ante un giro mal hecho el pelirrojo rodó fuera de la cama y su espalda sintió todo el impacto.

-¡Ash!... ¡y su madre!- gritó Yuriy desde la alcoba.

-Ahora no puede hablar.- respondió tranquilo Bryan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?- interrogaban al otro lado del teléfono sin detenerse.

-Oye, oye, yo no le hice nada que no le gustara.- se defendió.

-¡Bryan!- escuchó desde la pieza y por el teléfono.

-Rei, él te llama después.- dio por finalizada la conversación, sin darle oportunidad al chino de despedirse.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver llegar a su novio.

-Era el kot, quería hablar contigo.- tomó las manos de yuriy y trató de incorporarlo.

-¡Ay!... mejor me quedo acá... el suelo es más cómodo que la cama.- cerró los ojos- Espera.- todo su cuerpo se puso en estado de alerta- ¿Llamó Rei?

-Sí.

-Ay no...- susurró- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-emmm... jueves.

-Ay no- se lamentó otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy se suponía que llegaría...- hizo una pausa. Giró quedando sobre su estomago- un académico respetado por toda la comunidad de literatos.- comenzó a moverse utilizando sus brazos, arrastrando el resto de su cuerpo fuera de la habitación para así dirigirse a la sala- tengo que ir a buscarlo.

El pelilavanda caminaba a su lado, viendo cómo su novio se impulsaba lastimeramente hasta el teléfono. Realmente no escuchaba lo que decía Yuriy, solamente observaba sus gestos.

-Yuriy, tienes que descansar.- sentenció alcanzándole el teléfono, pues hacia un buen rato que intentaba llegar a él.

-Descansaré cuándo esté muerto.- marcó unos números y esperó- Rei.. ¿Qué?... no, no... estoy bien... de verdad... ¡Ah! No, no... sí, algunas veces se comporta como un bruto.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Bryan ofendido, colocando su pie sobre la espalada del pelirrojo.

-Ash... ya deja eso.- frunció el ceño- No tu Rei, es Bryan... ¿Qué? ¿Puedes ir tú? ¿Cómo qué no puedes? Bien, bien... adiós.- chocó su frente contra el piso- Estoy muerto, Rei no puede ir a buscar al traductor que llegará a las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Cuál traductor?

-¿Tú nunca me escuchas, no es así?- vio con desprecio a Bryan- Hoy se supone que llegaría un poeta extremadamente famoso en su pueblo y alrededores, pero hay muy pocos que conocen el dialecto, sin embargo logramos conseguir a un traductor, y él estará a las 10 en la plaza roja y yo no estaré allí.

-¿Y si yo voy por él?

Yuriy pensó y observó a su novio.- olvídalo.

-¿y por qué no?

-Porque eres un idiota.

-Es el dolor el que habla.

-Aja... pero aun así sigues siendo un idiota, además tienes que trabajar.

-La plaza roja queda cerca de la oficina.

-Ni hablar.- sentenció el pelirrojo.

-Pues, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.- volvió a la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa- Tú quédate aquí, descansa un poco, relájate.- continuó hablando desde la alcoba.

-No quiero ser una carga.- respondió Yuriy.

-Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer- dijo caminando hacia el pelirrojo.

-Bien..- suspiró- el traductor se llama Petrok Aloski, estará a las 10 en punto en la plaza roja, vas por él lo dejas en la entrada de la sala de conferencias del hotel Metropol y te vas a tu trabajo.- hizo una pausa, esperando a que su novio dijera algo.

-Parece simple.

-No, no, no.- negó con reproche- No entendiste.

-¡Qué!- refutó resentido- Claro que sí. Traductor en la plaza roja. Dejar en Metropol. Ir a trabajar.- enumeró cada acción con sus dedos- ¡Simple!.

-¿Cómo se llama el traductor?

-Emm... olish.. em...- tartamudeaba.

-Petrok

-Ya lo sabía- afirmó cruzándose de brazos- Petrok Oloski.

-¡Aloski!

-Es lo mismo.- miró su reloj-pulsera- Ya se hace tarde. Te veo después.

-Pero Bryan...- intentó detenerlo.

-Tranquilo, tú alíviate.- tomó las llaves del departamento y desde la entrada observó a su pelirrojo novio. Se veía de cierta forma tan débil e indefenso, acostado sobre su estomago, con expresión convaleciente y ojos vidriosos. Simplemente adorable. Por primera vez el indomable lobo ártico se comportaba como un lobezno.

-Me traes algo para la espalda.- dijo suavemente el pelirrojo.

-Tengo justo lo que necesitas aquí.- tocando grotescamente su entrepierna.

-Hablo en serio Bryan.- frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, tú tranquilo.

-Deja de decir que esté tranquilo.- con su puño golpeó el suelo.

-Ya, ya... voy a la farmacia cuando salga del trabajo.- agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

-Ey!- llamó su atención el pelirrojo, haciendo que Bryan voltease- ¿No me das un beso?

Miró su reloj nuevamente.- Se me hace tarde.- y sin más cerró la puerta.

-Oficina del señor Hiwatari. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- contestaron automáticamente apenas sonó el teléfono.

-Tú si que eres directa.- respondió en forma picara.

La chica el otro lado del teléfono se ruborizó notablemente.

-Escucha niña, puedes decirle a Kai que llegaré tarde

-Bue... es que...- hablaba la secretaria sin completar ni siquiera una frase.

-¿Es Kuznetsov?- preguntó una voz lejana al otro lado de la línea.

-Así es...- la voz de la chica se vio interrumpida al momento que alguien arrancaba el teléfono de sus manos.

-¿Dónde diablos estás?

-Calma Hiwatari, llamaba para decirte que hoy llegaré tarde- contestó el pelilavanda mientras caminaba rápidamente entre todo ese tumulto de gente.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?- preguntó irritado Kai.

-El pelirrojo se lastimó la espalda

-Ya veo

-Ni siquiera vas a preguntar por qué- inquirió un tanto molesto Bryan.

-¿Por qué?- siguió el juego de su empleado.

-No te lo puedo decir, es personal.

-¡Bryan! ¡Te lo advierto!- habló con fuerza, pero sin "gritar". El susodicho alejó un poco el celular de su oreja ante el llamado de atención del bicolor.

-Bien... tuvimos sexo desenfrenado hoy en la mañana y le dio lumbago.

-Tampoco tenía que saber eso.- suspiró Kai por el poco tacto de Bryan al decir las cosas.

-¡Oye! ¿Recuerdas esa tienda donde vende chocolates artesanales?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, esa tienda donde le compraste los chocolates al kot la vez que discutieron.

-No puedo creerlo.- se lamento Kai- Creo que era cerca de la estación Tverskaya.

-No recuerdo que sea por allí- respondió incrédulo.

-¡Ey! Ven ahora mismo a la oficina.- habló nuevamente Kai, pero esta vez con más autoridad- No me importa que Yuriy está medio muerto por tu cumpla. Si valoras tu vida, estarás en 10 minutos trabajando.

-Esp..- la comunicación se cortó bruscamente, y el pelilavanda no pudo explicar cómo era la situación- Esto es genial.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'Departamento¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

"Quiero ir al baño"- pensó el pelirrojo aún sobre su estomago y con las manos sosteniendo su rostro- "Estoy aburrido... y realmente quiero ir al baño" retrocedió un poco y miró el recorrido desde la sala hasta el baño, el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo. Bufó con molestia y comenzó a arrastrarse a punta y codo "Estúpido Bryan" con cada movimiento su espalda recibía el castigo "Estúpido dolor" se detuvo un momento y descansó su frente en la fría cerámica del piso.

-El baño está más lejos de lo que parece.- habló en voz alta. Luego miró a su costado; un hermoso jarrón tribal estaba bajo la mesa, parecía algo empolvado, obviamente lo habían dejado olvidado durante la mudanza y arreglos posteriores. Yuriy miró el baño y luego el jarrón, y otra vez el baño, el jarrón de nuevo- No puedo hacerlo.- y continuó con su camino al baño.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'En algún lugar de Moscu¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

Un centenar de personas caminaban de un lado a otro en esas enormes calles, que ahora parecían más pequeñas con todo el gentío imitando a las hormigas. Algunos bocinazos sacaban de quicio a los transeúntes y los mismo conductores, sólo eran las 9.30 de la mañana, pero el aire atestado de CO2 y otros gases, comunes de las grandes ciudades, ya se hacían presentes, creando un ambiente hostil y estresante.

Había quienes corrían al ver la hora, notando lo tarde que era. Otros, recién comenzaban a abrir las tiendas y sacudían los escaparates, preparándose para dar vuelta la placa de 'cerrado' por 'abierto' y así comenzar un nuevo día laboral.

-Según Hiwatari, la tienda debe estar por aquí.- dijo triunfante el pelilavanda al dar la vuelta en una esquina, encontrándose de frente con un callejón sin salida- ¡Genial! Quizás era en la otra esquina.- miró su reloj mientras caminaba- Ya es tarde... jum tal vez sea aquí.

La tienda que buscaba debía tener ese aire y aspecto artesanal, ese toque de 'pequeña empresa'. Con grandes ventanales que mostraran la variedad de dulces, marcos tallados a mano y una puerta, cuya campanilla sonara, indicando la presencia de otro corazón que quisiera endulzar su vida. Sin embargo, Bryan se topó con una casa a medio pintar, ventanales empolvados, y una gigantografía desteñida por el sol.

Volvió a mirar la tienda. ¿Podía ser...? miró la hora nuevamente, y resignado entró

-¿Hola?- preguntó al no ver a nadie.

Observó a su alrededor y tampoco vio esos chocolates que hacen agua a la boca al imaginar el sabor. No sentía el característico olor a cacao o el aroma dulzón de las esencias de vainilla y canela. No era más que una casa abandonada.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- respondieron desde las sombras. La voz desgarrada y vieja hizo saltar a Bryan.

Tras él se encontraba una viejita con las manos juntas sobre el mesón.

-Ah... me preguntaba si vendían unos chocolates amargos rellenos de frutilla con una forma un poco extraña...- el pelilavanda no sabía cómo explicarse- o algo así.

-Serán esos de allá.- la vendedora apuntó unos bombones.

-No lo sé. Tal vez.

-Pruebe uno.- dijo ella sacando la bandeja de chocolates, ofreciéndoselas al ruso.

Al colocar el chocolate en su boca, éste se deshizo como el agua, el sabor amargo se mezclaba perfectamente con la frutilla.- Sí! Estos son. Tienen el mismo sabor de aquella vez.- exclamó con triunfo.

-Bien, bien.- sonrió la mujer- Estarán listos en una hora.

-¡Qué!

-Estos son muestras, los verdaderos se deben hacer con tacto y cariño.

-No me diga.- escupió con ironía Bryan

-Nuestro mejor repostero hará sus bombones.- volteó y abrió una puerta. El grito en italiano que lanzó la vieja hizo saltar nuevamente a Bryan. Una voz masculina contestó con el mismo tono de mando y enojo. ¿Esposos? Pronto un dialogo amoroso se hizo presente.

Bryan se lamentaba cada vez que el minutero avanzaba hasta llegar a las 10. la hora pasaba muy rápido y él atrapado en una discusión de italianos. La mujer apuntaba al pelilavanda, el 'marido' hacía gestos, luego tomó la bandeja de bombones y los lanzó a la basura, para volver a la cocina.

-Estarán listos en un momento.- dijo ella siguiendo al hombre. Otros gritos más se escucharon.

-Departamento-

El pelirrojo venía saliendo del baño y el sonido del teléfono hizo que apresurara su arrastre hacia la sala.- ¡Ya voy!- gritó con la esperanza de que el repique del teléfono continuara o la persona al otro lado de la línea fuera paciente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy, ya voy.- canturreaba Yuriy mientras avanzaba más rápido. Pero pese a su sobre humano esfuerzo, la contestadota tomó el mensaje.

-Yuriy contesta.

-¡Eso intento!- gritó él aún en el pasillo.

-Vamos Yuiry. Sé que estás allí. Contesta, contesta, contesta...- se hizo el silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los jadeos y palmadas que daba el ruso al desplazarse- por lo visto mejoraste de tu espalda. Sólo llamaba para recordarte que el traductor ya debe estar allí. En fin, nos vemos en la conferencia.

-No Rei, no cuelgues.- exclamó tratando de alcanzar el teléfono sobre la mesa- ¡No!- gritó cuando la comunicación se cortó y la contestadota soltó un pitido indicando que el mensaje había sido guardado.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'En la chocolatería¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

Algunos sonidos de plato estrellándose en el piso, ollas sonando estrepitosamente y gritos en italiano, tenían con los nervios de punta a Bryan. La mujer salió un tanto despeinada y arreglándose la ropa.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó el pelilavanda.

-No mucho. 45 minutos más.

-¡Qué! Ya son más de las 10.30 ¿No podría apurar las cosas?

-Quiere los chocolates.- afirmo la vieja haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Claro que los quiero.

-45 minutos más.

Bryan golpeo su frente contra el mostrador resignándose.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'45 minutos más tarde¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

El pelilavanda corría por las calles con un bulto en la mano. Poco era el cuidado que tenía al cruzar las calles y empujar a los demás. eran las 11.30 y él ni siquiera estaba cerca del punto de encuentro. Siguió con su carrera, chocando con los demás mientras le gritaban groserías por lo despistado. Una esquina más y estaría en la plaza roja, y con suerte encontraría al famoso traductor.

-Muy bien, muy bien... tranquilo.- se decía en voz alta- Petrok Aloski. ¿Petrok Aloski?- preguntó a un vagabundo- ¿No? No, no, claro que no es él.- pasó su mano por sus cabellos lavanda desordenándolos. "esto no puede estar bien" pensó "acabo de perder a la única persona en el mundo que conoce el dialecto de ese estúpido poeta" "así se hace Bryan"

-¿A quién le importa un poeta que nadie entiende lo que escribe?- preguntó en voz alta.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a todos lados, encontrando lo que buscaba.

-Le daré 600 rublos si se hace pasar por un traductor.- habló en voz baja mostrándole el dinero.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'Departamento¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conferencia de este 'poeta' sería transmitida por televisión?

-No creí que fuera importante.

Bryan y Yuriy se encontraban sentados en el sillón mirando el televisor. Después de unos cuantos aplausos el poeta comenzó con su declamación. A su lado se encontraba el 'traductor' pobremente vestido y andrajoso. El pelirrojo abrió enormemente sus ojos y apuntó la pantalla.

-Acaso es...- no pudo terminar la frase, pues Bryan metió un bombón dentro de su boca.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' **Fin** ¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

y este no sólo fue el fin de nuestra historia, sino también de Bryan. Murió joven pero orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado. Que nuestros corazones lo recuerden eternamente y nos guarde un puesto en el infierno junto a él... amén.

Ok! Tal vez no murió en manos del pelirrojo, sin embargo Yuriy de dio un castigo mucho peor. Un mes sin sexo, y la vida sin sexo no es vida, por lo que Bryan lamentablemente se suicido... cri cri cri xDDD ya me dejo de payasadas.

Espero les haya gustado, y que su lectura haya sido amena n.n (con buena música, comida y una cerveza al lado)

Nos estamos leyendo.

Un beso dulce vino a todos :3

(La renga- Caminito)


End file.
